1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light assembly for a pair of glasses, and more particularly to a magnetically attachable light assembly for a pair of glasses.
2. Description of Related Art
To attract customers, numerous enticing features have been incorporated into glasses in the market. One such feature is to integrate a light assembly into a pair of glasses. Different integrated light-assembly designs have previously been disclosed, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,532; U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,071; Japan patent publication number 9-17204; and People's Republic of China patent CN88203065. The light assemblies described are incorporated into the glasses to provide light. However, in numerous situations, we do not need any extra light. Integrating light assemblies into glasses sometimes can become a burden.
Sometimes, the light assemblies integrated into glasses create unnecessary discomfort. Many consumers prefer light-weight glasses. Since the light assemblies are integrated into the glasses, they tend to make the glasses heavier—whether or not you need the assemblies. Also, the frames for the glasses have to be significantly redesigned to incorporate the light assemblies with their internal power sources.
One approach to ameliorate the discomfort has been described in Taiwan patent No. 484711. In that approach, light assemblies are magnetically attached to the sides or the arms of the glasses. Although the light assemblies can be detached from the glasses, the described approach has a number of challenges. For example, due to the configuration created by the approach, the head of the person wearing the glasses would block some of the emitted light. This will create shadows, and waste power. Also to magnetically attach the light assemblies, each arm needs a magnet That patent publication teaches that the surfaces of the arms should be flat, which, in turn, causes the surfaces of the magnets being flush with the surfaces of the arms. As a result, the light sources are held onto the frame only by magnets. If the magnetic power degrades, light from the light assemblies will point away from the line of sight. This can be quite annoying.
It should be apparent from the foregoing that there is still a need for better light assemblies for glasses.